surraliumfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:ALLES hat doch letzten ENDES seinen SINN und URSACHE – rEVOLution wird BLUTIG! HORIZONTALE Erdsicht
Beschreibung English title: ALL THINGS have SENSE at its END …. CAUSE – A rEVOLution is BLOODY ! I do NOT see any Flat-Earth“ from the ISS (HORIZONTAL Version) Die Idee zu dem Video kam mir SPONTAN. Ich hoffe die KREATION (Produktion) ist gelungen. Wenn JA, bitte „DAUMEN HOCH“ geben. Der Kommentar der Dame in dem Video erzählt dort PROPHEZEIUNGEN, die man evtl. zur Kenntnis nehmen sollte. Diese könnten vielleicht mal WICHTIG sein, zu WISSEN. Auch wenn die WELTALL – Szenen LANGWEILIG erscheinen ist die AUDIO hier PRIMÄR relevant für die Effekthascherei. Die Musik wurde bereits für ein anderes/ähnliches Video verwendet, wo auch SZENEN des WELTALLS gezeigt werden. Bei diesen 2 Minuten und 45 Sekunden wurde 1 Sequenz von 55 Sekunden 3mal eingefügt, um die KOMPLETTE mp3 abspielen zu lassen. ;) ^^ VERBINDET und ERSCHÜTTET uns! Und WOZU ist das ALLES und vor allem: für WEN ? Sie werden antworten: Für NIEMANDEN und für NICHTS "NUR SO", uneigennützig. NEIN, kaum, kaum.....ALLES hat doch LETZTEN Endes seinen SINN, SINN und URSACHE..... Sobald das unmittelbare EINSPEISEN der DATEN an die SIRE (die sog. "Eliten", die man satanisch bezeichnen kann, weil sie unser GELD (das ist wie BLUT) aussaugen, wovon WIR leben MÜSSEN), es folgt ein erster TEST, der die WIRKSAMKEIT beweisen soll. Kann los gehen..... Da geschah ein großes Erdbeben und die Sonne wurde FINSTER wie ein ÄHRENDES Gewand und der Mond war, wie von BLUT und die STERNE des Himmels fielen auf die Erde, wie ein Feigenbaum (met. LINDE) vom starken Wind geschüttelt, seine unreifen Feigen (met. Lindenblüten) ABWIRFT. Und der HIMMEL verschwand zu einer Rolle gewunden und BERGE und INSELN gerieten in BEWEGUNG.... Abkürzung: met. = metaphysisch, METAPHORISCH, Die ISS – Aufnahmen sind von Februar 2019 ÜBER das GEBIET des MITTELMEERES. Liebe Mitmenschen! Die BRD ist laut Artikel 133 GG seit August 1990 ein „Vereinigtes Wirtschaftsgebiet“! Am 29. 8 1990 wurde die Finanzagentur GmbH BRD gegründet – also lange vor dem 3. Oktober wohlgemerkt! Daraufhin wurden ca. 40.000 Städte und Gemeinden aufgefordert, sich eine sog. D-U-N-S- Nummer zuzulegen. Zitat Art. 133 GG: „Der Bund tritt in die Rechte und Pflichten der Verwaltung des Vereinigten Wirtschaftsgebietes ein.“! Warum heißt es hier „Bund“ und nicht BRD oder ähnlich?? Am 04.01.2012 veröffentlicht: Bundesrepublik Deutschland - Finanzagentur GmbH, Nachweis der deutschen Staatsangehörigkeit. Weder der Personalausweis noch der deutsche Reisepass sind ein Nachweis über den Besitz der deutschen Staatsangehörigkeit. Sie begründen lediglich die Vermutung, dass der Ausweisinhaber die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit besitzt...Es sei darauf hingewiesen, dass ich dieses Video im Sinne des Art. 5 Abs. 1 GG sowie Art. 10 Abs. 1 EMRK verstanden wissen möchte:"Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung in Wort, Schrift und Bild frei zu äußern und zu verbreiten" "Jede Person hat das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung. Dieses Recht schließt die Meinungsfreiheit und die Freiheit ein, Informationen und Ideen ohne behördliche Eingriffe und ohne Rücksicht auf Staatsgrenzen zu empfangen und weiterzugeben." Auszug aus einem Kommentar unter dem Video, der von einer Anwaltskanzlei stammt: Die geheimnisvolle Firma in Frankfurt Bei der in Frankfurt registrierten „Deutschland GmbH“ wird es kniffliger – denn die gibt es tatsächlich. Und in ihrem Eintrag im Handelsregister findet sich wirklich das Datum 29.08.1990. Stimmt es also, dass unsere Geschicke von einer dubiosen Firma mit einem eingetragenen Stammkapital von 25.000 € gelenkt werden? Die eindeutige Antwort lautet: Nein. Dazu genügt schon der Blick auf den vollständigen Namen des Unternehmens im Handelsregister: „Bundesrepublik Deutschland Finanzagentur GmbH“. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Unternehmen, das vollständig im Besitz des Bundes ist und sich kurz gesagt darum kümmert, dass Deutschland flüssig bleibt. Bekanntermaßen hat die Bundesrepublik nicht unerhebliche Schulden und muss permanent dafür sorgen, dass alte Kredite abgelöst, neue aufgenommen und überschüssiges Geld am Markt möglichst gewinnbringend angelegt werden. Genau dafür ist die vermeintliche „Deutschland GmbH“ zuständig. ~Project infopowerment Truthers Alliance - Creating New kind of Unity against Tyranny! Network of independent Thinkers Rebels dissidents activists artists writers researchers rappers web-masters talkshow-hosts video-editors protesters conference-organizers lecturers musicians deejays all eXposing & dismantling NWO Mafia Tyranny in their own unique way! Appreciating different angles & tactics. Being different is not a "crime", staying in your own integrity being appreciated for your talents. We do not have to agree on everything, as long as we do not impose or hijacking other channels to force 1 issue or 1 group demonizing & generalizing. We need a different kind of unity against tyranny. ~responsible people think4themselves Kategorie:Videos